


the purifying nature of rain

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Gen, Pack Feels, Post - Season 3b, Purification, Purifying Ritual, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is something about the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	the purifying nature of rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Prompt #72 - Pure at fullmoon_ficlet. This is quick and absolutely unbetaed (like, I finished typing it minutes before I posted it at the comm). For some reason, this is what I got when I thought of pure. As always, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

Stiles does well at pretending to be normal, but there comes a point when he can’t be inside any longer. He steps out into the rain, inhaling the scent of wet earth, eyes fluttering closed. There is something about the warm drops on his head that is soothing, and he wants to be _out_. But not here, not in the middle of civilization. The wilds draw him, and he gets in the Jeep, driving out to the preserve and the parking area at the top of the ridge.

He’s not alone.

Lydia sits on what looks like plastic-wrapped newspaper. It takes Stiles a moment to remember the things he made in boy scouts once, with folded and woven newspaper, then wrapped in plastic to make a sit-upon, just in case you happen to be stuck in the woods in the rain. Like this. She glances over her shoulder, but Stiles gets the feeling she knows exactly what car pulled up before she looks because she only nods once, then goes back to looking out at the city.

He drops onto the ground beside her, not caring that it’s mud and dirt on his jeans. “Come here often?”

“Really, Stiles? That sounds more like a pickup line than a conversation starter.”

He smiles slightly. “Just trying to defuse the situation with some humor.” Because he doesn’t know what conversation they’re even going to have, or where to start. So he draws up his knees instead and sits quietly, letting the rain wash over his head, slowly flattening his hair.

Lydia’s been out here longer, her long locks already dark with water and hanging straight down her back. She closes her eyes and tilts her face back, makeup running down her cheeks in black rivulets. “I don’t feel very funny tonight,” she says quietly. “Serious is fine.”

Stiles isn’t sure he agrees that serious is _fine_ , but it seems to be the order of the day. Evening. He tilts his head back as well, water running like tears over his skin. “I like the rain,” he says quietly. “I like the way it washes everything away, makes it feel like I’m clean again. The shower doesn’t do it, not like this. Sometimes I feel like I scrub a layer of skin off and I still can’t erase what the nogitsune did, but this… it’s purifying. At least for a little while.”

Lydia smiles slightly. “And that’s exactly why yes, I do come here often. The rain washes the voices out, drowns out the whispers. At least for a little while.”

She tilts towards him and he lifts and arm, sliding it over her shoulder to hold her comfortably. Water soaks through to his skin, molding clothes against his body, and he shivers and tries to adjust. He doesn’t want to leave it behind, not yet. Not until he’s done: pure once more.

He hears the sound of footfalls, knows that again, they are not alone. But he doesn’t look, doesn’t even say a word as Derek drops down on his other side. Heat radiates from the wolf, and he and Lydia shift and move, bracketing Derek and letting him pull them in, giving them warmth in the chill.

“Cleansing,” Lydia says, as if she’s said it before, and Derek nods.

There are no words necessary; they each have a different reason to need this, but it all comes down to the same thing in the end, begging for nature to wash their cares away. 

Stiles closes his eyes and basks in the purification of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
